


重现辉煌

by BookmarkofNYC



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Nazi Germany, World War II, 纳粹, 蛇盾, 蛇盾二战时与Bucky有交集
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookmarkofNYC/pseuds/BookmarkofNYC
Summary: 终局之战后Bucky又变成独自一人，孤独与负罪交织，并且一个奇怪的梦夜夜缠着他。他决定去看心理医生。但问题是，这个心理医生不仅思想危险，音容相貌还像极了一位故人。本来准备pwp走肾的，结果被我搞得开始走心了预计每章都是“剧情+车”这样





	1. 始惊【剧情部分】

一个男人的声音，在他身旁缓缓地说着：“Oktober，Der Alptraum，Das Henkersmahl，bleibe…”  
“Steve，是你吗？”Bucky听到自己的声音在呼喊，听起来是想打断那人的陈述。  
他从木板上坐起来，看到眼前一道黑影闪出昏暗的房间。Bucky随即跟着跑上去，推开刚刚伴着吱吖声闭上的木门。门外的阳光刺得他睁不开眼睛，同时他感到自己正奔跑在一个向下延伸的坡道上，这使得他警惕地停下脚步。当他适应了光线，才发觉置身于一座山尖之上，身后是一栋灰白色的小巧别墅。他独处在一座视线开阔的山顶，四周全是健壮绵延的山峦，上面附着着生生不息的树木，还有峰顶残缺的冰雪——可是他身边什么人也没有。

他意识到自己在做梦，因为他根本不知道他自己身处何处。而且这个画面就像刻在录放影机的胶片上一样，每晚都毫无征兆地出现在他梦里。如果想掌管自己，他就只能与之抗争。  
他努力睁开眼睛，听见自己的吼声还余音绕梁，身后传来挣扎而起的僵硬和酸痛。他坐在他房间靠墙摆放的单人床上，闭着眼睛忍受额头和脖颈上的冷汗，金属手臂撑着一旁的墙壁。他几乎忘记了，一墙之隔的房间曾是前任美国队长Steve Rogers的卧室，而他刚刚还喊过Steve这个名字。  
窗外淡蓝色的天空告诉他破晓已经来临。值得庆幸的是这一晚他并不用清醒着等待黎明太久。

“Sergent Barnes，”第二天午休时间，希尔探员在神盾局的休息室里叫住他，递给他一张卡片，“这是给你联系的心理医生。”  
“谢谢，”Bucky接过名片，道了声谢。  
“我能冒昧问一声吗，”希尔探员拦住他，“为什么不能用神盾局内部的心理师呢？”  
他没有回答，棕色的长发已经盖过了肩膀，连同深棕色的胡须一起柔软地修饰在他脸上，凸显出一双温润明亮的钢蓝色眼眸。他朝希尔探员点头，微微笑了下，只将白色的卡片塞进了夹克的口袋，准备告辞。  
“Sergent，”她突然想到什么似的，又像是在犹豫什么似的，总之再一次喊住他，“我前天在开会的时候听Docter Strange提到，Captain Rogers上周来了纽约。”  
Bucky没有多说什么，只说了声“知道了”，然后转身离开。

神盾局的人都说：冬日战士似乎永远也不会老。  
几十年前和他一起上战场的兄弟，有的已经下了葬，有的满头添了霜。尤其是那一位——人人爱戴的美国队长，在过尽千帆之后，了无所依地戴着一枚婚戒，顶着满头银丝功德圆满地回到2019年。而冬日战士则像是能够超越时间一样，在八十年后依旧仍然可以风度翩翩，眼角多出的几道细纹也不足以掩盖他的姿容，任务击打的每一道伤痕都不足以影响他的实力。

可是没有人知道，那个梦近来一直困扰着他，使他的心惴惴不安。

Bucky跟随导航，独自驱车来到位于北边的一处民宅。他在门口停好车，拿出那张名片对比了一下门牌号上的地址： Steven Grant医生工作室，卡里奇路16号，塔里镇，纽约州。

一位留着黑色短发的护士接待了他，请他在会客室里稍等片刻。Bucky坐在长沙发的一头，打量这个房间。这是个宽敞的会客厅，容得下好几张黑色皮沙发和边椅。地板用的是同色系的泛着树纹的紫褐色胡桃木。但整个氛围充满暖意，这要归功于米黄色的墙壁和灯光。

“Sergent Barnes，”厚重的房门被打开，一个浑厚的男声传进来，“下午好。”  
“下午…”Bucky一边站起转身，一边说着。但在见到来人的一瞬间，他心里那种惴惴不安立刻转化成了近乎惊慌的情绪。  
这人简直是个年轻版的Steve Rogers，看上去只有三十岁，或者更年轻。他与那个正在华盛顿DC养老的人年轻时唯一的不同，大概就是眼睛的颜色。但直觉告诉他还有别的差异，只是他一时想不出来。“请坐。”那人说着，举止坚毅优雅地走到他对面的扶手椅前。  
Bucky看着他胸前的名牌。他一身白色的长褂上，金属名牌是唯一的装饰。接着他审视起他红褐色的眼眸，突然感到有些四肢发软：“对不起，Grant医生，我突然有点事要处理。”  
Grant医生似乎早就预知了他的推脱：“把话说完再走不迟。”  
“不，谢谢你。”Bucky知道这种时候不宜留下来，他已经转过身往门边走去。  
可是Grant医生的脚步更快，一把用高大的身躯挡住了他的去路。  
“你在害怕。”心理医生陈述，就像真的会读人的想法。  
Bucky掩藏着视线，往腰摸索枪套的搭扣，而他视线的高度刚好对准他名牌上的名字。瞬间他采取了动作，他的手指擦过腰间的皮带，速度快到能察觉皮肤与革纹摩擦产生的热度。但是对方似乎确实能够预先判断他的每一个心思，他笑了起来，迎面伸出手攥住了还没来得及上膛的HKP7，用事不关己、意兴阑珊的口气说：“这把枪不适合你，Soldier。”  
Bucky抬头朝那冰冷的声源望去。Steven Grant医生面色如常，金色的发丝在定型喷雾的固定下有些闪着银光，脖子透明的白皮肤下面透着紫色的血管。最后还是那双散发着炙热红光的眼睛警醒了他。他的眼睛镶嵌在白皙的皮肤上，就像两处血迹斑斑的污点停留在珍珠色的绢丝上。  
Bucky在这个人的脸上寻找Steve的踪迹，却溃不成军。  
突然一个念头直窜进他的脑海：既然他注定孤独，那便要化寂寞为力量。  
他想，如果真的有上帝，那他一定就像他的命运一样残忍无情。否则他为何同时带走两位在他暗淡的生命中发光的人。

“你一定在想为什么，”医生继续说着，神情明朗地炫耀那张英俊的脸庞，可他的声音却好似这个泛着鹅黄色光晕的房间里压根没有任何暖意，“而我可以解答你所有问题。”  
Bucky沉默。  
Grant医生饶有兴味的笑起来：“但是你要配合我，听完我接下来说的话。”他抬起眼，目光越过Bucky的额头，清晰地望见远处书桌上平铺开的一张泛黄信纸。  
然后他的眼神又回到Bucky的脸上，看着他在温暖光源下亮如金绿猫眼石的蓝绿色眼睛，开口道：  
“Oktober（十月），Der Alptraum（梦魇），Das Henkersmahl（最后的晚餐），bleibe（停留）…”  
Grant医生停顿了几秒钟，而Bucky逐渐放大的怒睁的眼睛正在昭示他回想起来了梦里不断重复的场景。他听见医生的声音逐渐缩小，因为他越来越喘不过气来。  
“Der Schatten（影子），Der Löwe（雄狮），Oben（高处），Berchtesgaden（贝希特斯加登）。”  
直到他完全失去意识之前，他听见有人在他耳边说：“Oh，Bucky，my dearest…”

Bucky的肉身陷入一阵昏迷，但思维却很活跃。如果有人能看到他在昏睡中看到的东西，一定会感到震惊。

“人在里面，长官。”他听到有人在远处的走廊上用德语说话，几双军靴踏在硬地上的清脆脚步声越来越近。然后定睛看到年轻的自己赤裸着上半身，坐在一张椅子上，被链条束缚着脚踝和手腕——看样子那是二战时期的他。他看到那条难看的金属手臂耷拉着向下，似乎才刚被粘合上去。左肩处血肉模糊的皮肉里还藏着羊肠线。  
即使是如今，Bucky看到此情此景依旧能在麻木的情绪中感到反胃。他尽量提醒自己保持清醒，绞尽脑汁，可他并不记得这个房间。他一边打量这间屋子，一边努力回想来者究竟是何人。这像是一间实验室，又像是一间办公室，但是极高的空间和昏暗的光线使它乍眼看来更像座厂房。唯一的窗户外是一片白茫茫的雪雾，隐约可以看到被白色盖住的对面山崖，而山崖上想必也全是皑皑白雪。Bucky仿佛闻到了屋子里塞满文件的樟木箱子和冰凉雪水融化的味道。一张行军床、一张办公桌、一挂掉在墙角的沙袋，最后是靠在墙角边如鲜血般殷红暗沉的盾牌。  
房间的门被推开了，两个穿着时髦德军制服的军官率先走进来，在门边立好。  
“长官，请进。”其中一位有着对浅色眉毛，五官端正的军官紧张地说。  
Bucky闻声向门口看去，但从他视角他并不足以看清楚门口的人。  
此刻他竟然有些庆幸自己在某段已经丢失的岁月中学会了德语。他当然不记得从什么时候开始他逐渐变成了一个熟知多种语言的大师——大概是因为这些事不重要。所以他在布加勒斯特躲藏的日子里，在找寻过去宝贵记忆的剧烈头痛中，他也从未想起过这段历史。说来讽刺，当时他能想起来的事，全部关于Steve——关于这个S开头的名字，关于那张英俊的脸庞，关于那个有着金色头发的身影。他把这些事逐一记在本子上。有时候他甚至从睡梦里挑起来，奔向柜子上的笔和本子，只为了写下一丁点零星的往事。

门外传来更清晰地动静。  
虽然看不到门口的人，但Bucky可以看到椅子上那个年轻的自己。那时的他还留着一头短发，眼角细腻平滑。灯光在他的身上晃动，他垂着眼，没有去看正缓缓走进来的那位长官。  
Bucky的直觉告诉自己，那个椅子上的自己一定是在盘算什么。果不其然，一瞬间的功夫，那张椅子已经空了，刚坐在上面的人如一头野兽一般冲了出去，发出锁链碰撞的声音。但是还没两秒钟，Bucky就看到年轻的自己瑟缩着往后退的身影。一双大手从他视线的死角中出现，正像钳兽夹一样用力捏着年轻的自己的下颚。而被钳制住的人眼里满是惊讶和恐惧。那双手的主人逼迫他向后退去，再一次，跌坐在那张椅子之上。  
门外传来的光线随着一步一步的紧逼越来越充裕，Bucky这才得以借着门外的灯光，外加窗外白雾蒸腾的绵薄光线，看清楚进屋内的陈设。整个房间和他刚刚看到的冷峻颜色别无二致，唯一有别于暗淡色调的，就是那块立在墙边的红色盾牌，上面镌刻的图案像极了张牙舞爪的美杜莎。  
Bucky有一种不好的预感，当他再回过头来看清走进来的那位长官时，骤然感到他的脖子也要被利爪截断，气息在咽喉处停止——那个人是Steve。

“Steve？”坐在椅子上的人低声叹道。  
可是在Bucky看来，与其说那是Captain Rogers，倒不如说是Doctor Grant——因为那双眼睛与澄澈的海蓝宝没有半点关系，反倒像是藏着什么东西，不是简单地褐色，更像是烧红了的烙铁，在刚毅的碳色里喷发着火星。  
那人并没有答话，反倒是旁边立正的军官用卷着小舌音的英语提醒：“这位是Steven Grant将军，第三帝国Hydra军团的最高指挥官。”  
椅子上的人仰着头久久看着他，似乎说不出话来。有好一阵子，空气都像是凝固了，就像窗外的冰雪。那位Grant将军侧身从双开门的一侧走到另一侧，平静地亲手握住门把将门合上。两位随从军官见状立刻敬礼，转身离去。  
他缓缓地插上精密的门锁，回过身去，在椅子前单膝蹲下，凝望坐在上面目瞪口呆的年轻人。“你可以称呼我Steve，”他唐突地说，“如果你想的话。”  
“要来点酒吗，Soldier？”他站起来，说着标准的英语，朝墙边的一个雕刻着树木柜子走去。那个柜门简直说像哥特教堂高耸的尖顶。  
“你不是Steve。”  
“我邀请你喝酒，没允许你顶嘴。”他打断他，单手握着一枚酒瓶，食指尖衔着两只杯子从柜前走回来。“听着，这时候你应该感恩才对，”他把杯子和瓶子都放到一旁的茶几上，“我保全了你的性命。”  
“你到底是谁？”椅子上的人咆哮。  
Grant将军停下手里的动作，回过身看着他好一会儿。  
“告诉你也无妨，”说罢，他放下手里的酒杯，解开厚重正装大衣的牛角扣。Bucky远远望着他低着眼迟疑了一会，然后把外套抛到不远处的办公桌上。虽然有点远，但Bucky还是捕捉到了他脸上露出复杂的表情。  
“我是你命中注定人，Bucky。”他缓缓地从远处昏暗的桌边走来。大衣底下藏着一身紧致的战服，深蓝色皮革和胸前的柔软护甲都几乎和美国队长的别无二致。但胸前的小小图章千差万别，一个是自由之星、另一个是万恶之蛇。猩红与黑暗交错，和墙角的盾牌交相呼应。  
椅子上的棕发士兵脸色发紫。“不可能！”他嘶吼道，几乎说不出完整的句子。“你给我滚！你们这群败类，我发誓要把你的头砍下来！挂在那个什么狗屁勃兰登堡门上。”  
“如果真是那样，我可要感谢你让我名垂青史，”他笑了起来，“不过你没有机会。”  
“见鬼！”椅子上的人突然踉跄地站起来，快步冲到穿着制服的金发男子面前。他的动作比刚才开门时的突袭还要剧烈，从链条撞击的声音就可以判出区别。他用仅剩的右手捏住对方的脖子，泛白的拇指关节紧紧压住对方喉结。  
“Soldier！”Grant将军低喊一声，迅速抬起双手握住他右手的手腕，与制服相配的半截皮质手套在力道下紧绷。  
刚被截去手臂的人很快就败下阵来，缓缓被掰开的手掌证明了这一点。待到稍稍松开，Grant将军转身俯向办公桌，拿起桌面上的一本文件夹，从里面抽出一张薄薄的信纸。他盯着崭新平整的信纸，仿佛上面写着什么十分陌生的东西，喘着气念道：“Oktober，Der Alptraum，Das Henkersmahl，bleibe，Der Schatten，Der Löwe，Oben，Berchtesgaden…”

作为旁观者目睹了这一切的Bucky本人——这个活到了2019年的他本人，对于眼前所见完全没有任何置于评价的力气。因为当他再一次听到这些词汇的时候，他感到他原本飘飘然的梦境转化为昏厥，然后昏厥转变称为疼痛，几乎把他的颅腔炸裂开来。

TBC


	2. 始惊【车部分】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是第一章的pwp部分

当Bucky醒来时，他意识到他正睡在一张乳胶床垫上，周围没有任何嘈杂，只能听见墙上的挂钟秒针行走的声音。他感觉浑身无力，有一双手在抚摸他的下巴。“瓦坎达那帮老黑还有两下子，”他感觉那是Steve的声音，“不过液态CPU的生物修复也帮不了你。”  
他想避开他的手，转身向另一边躲开，却遇上了横再那边的一只长腿，就像一座堤坝围住了他。他意识到人来自他的身后，而且正包裹住他自己。但更让他迷惘的是，他竟没有太多抵抗的意识。他乖顺地被那个音容相貌都酷似Steve的人抱在怀里。腰间的枪套和腰带已经不见了，扎进长裤里的衬衫也被拿了出来，在腹间松散着。  
“让我猜猜，他们清理到哪一步了，90年代？”他托起他的头，让他直视他的眼睛，一边喃喃自语。  
他把他拉近，伸手解开他的上衣。四周空气带着凉意钻进他的毛孔，让Bucky颤抖了一下。  
“Steve？”他本能地喊了一声。  
“我在。”  
仿佛确认好了什么重要的事，Bucky笑了起来，像卸除防备一样往身后的床架上倒去。那个Steve，所谓的Steve，伸出左手把他扶在臂弯里，就像架着盾一样稳健。他镇定地望着他，用炙热的目光享受他往后倾倒时大开衣襟下的白皙肉体。然后他抚摸上他的胸膛和腹部，感受由上到下从弹嫩到紧致的变化。  
“噢，Steve，”他的语气悲伤又甜蜜，“你回来了。”  
那位Steve，听到他的话之后颜色一变，带着恼羞成怒的迫切，俯下身去熟练地吻他的嘴唇。他用蕴含力量的舌头撬开他的牙齿，舔弄一番再延伸进去。  
Bucky闭起眼睛，拉着他的手往下。  
“你什么时候把裤子脱掉的，”压在他身上的人把他的凶器从正在进行舌吻的口腔里抽出来，“宝贝？”  
Bucky还没听清他问了什么，就被那只向下的手捏住了腰，然后原本在激吻时抚摸他侧脸的手直接滑进了他的双腿之间。  
“Steve…”他一边低语一边引导他的手指进入他的体内。他找准了他的食指，牵着它抵在软乎乎的洞穴门口。“你想进来…”  
可是他的话没说完就被打断了，因为腿间的那双手掌突然开始揉他穴口的软肉。他一松一紧地吮吸着几那根浅浅搔刮他的手指。  
Bucky在他的撩拨下发出一声呜咽，而那个金发的男子顺势把手指塞进去了两根。  
“你里面怎么这么多水，”他突然好像生气了，用力在他里面抽插，把滑腻的液体带得里外都是，有的甚至从股沟留到了床上。  
Bucky用力伸出双手拉住他的肩膀，起身坐起来在他耳边求他轻一点操。可是正在用手指奸淫他的人并没有照办。又过了一会，他才把手指取出来，将Bucky紧致健壮的大腿掰开。然后像一条鲨鱼一样钻进他两腿之间，脸几乎要贴上那块饱受摧残的殷粉色肉块。  
“真想像以前那样。”他的气息吐在他最敏感的部位，引得Bucky一阵叫骂和扭捏。他用两根手指轻轻地撑开了洞口，捣鼓了半天。“把你随身携带，走到哪操到哪。”  
说完他坐起来，解开长裤，露出具有弹性的白色底裤。深色的凶器斜着卡在浅色的布面下，如果稍晚拨动一下使它呈九十度径直立起，估计低腰内裤都藏不住。Bucky看着它，感觉那是他此刻最想要的东西。  
那根粗壮的东西直接顶了进去，把Bucky顶得全身都上下来回律动。Bucky咬着唇，半闭着泛水光的眼睛，露出舒服享受的表情。可是Steve，却好像不满意。他奋力地往Bucky身体里敲打，恨不得把睾丸都挤进去。Bucky只能跟着他的动作呻吟，有时候伴随几声诟骂，更多时候则是说不出话来。  
“你这个，”Bucky找到空隙低声吼道，“混蛋！”  
“是，我是，”他Bucky的腰抬高了一些，往他悬空的臀肉上“啪”得打一巴掌，然后在上面捏起泛红的指印，他的声音不太稳，“我没工夫和你计较，我还有正式要办。”  
大概一直这么纠缠了半个小时——Bucky在期间已经叫着Steve的名字高潮了一次，这会该轮到高大的金发男子了。他腰间的动作突然变得更加频繁，最后几下甚至用力过度到床垫都歪了。  
他把那个马上就要软掉的大家伙抽出来，却被Bucky阻止了。  
“帮帮我，Steve，”他拉住他，急切地说，“又要高潮了，求你。”  
可是他没有照做，反倒是在那巨物缓缓变小之前就“嗖”一下抽出来，给Bucky带去从极度饱满到绝对空虚的强烈对比。他盯着Bucky下身，那里涌出一波白色的液体，就像婴儿娇嫩小嘴止不住吐奶。  
后来他勉强答应要他自慰给他看——条件是不可以抚慰他的阴茎，只要他把自己能玩到高潮，就再告诉他一件事。究竟那件事是什么，Bucky还没听清楚就应声答应下来。

TBC


	3. 次醉【剧情部分】

Bucky又做了一个梦。在他陷入沉睡之前，隐约记得身边的人在跟他说什么事情，然后就看到了眼前的画面。

他正坐在一辆军用吉普的后座上，手里扶着的一把突击步枪正躺在膝盖间。他环顾了一圈，身边的人和上次在昏迷中看到的是同一个人。

“Soldier？”Grant将军似乎发觉了他的视线。

他撇过头去，看向另一边的窗户外，感到有些诧异，因为这个偏头动作的产生几乎是在他诞生这个念头之前。这使他想起在那个叫的Peter Parker小男孩。他现在这种身临其境却仿佛什么都由不得他的处境，就像是在玩小男孩前些天在休息室向他炫耀的蜘蛛侠单机游戏。

他可以感知这具身体的每一个动作，够阅读并体验身体主人的每一个想法——然而问题是，这个坐在德军车后座的他自己似乎并没有在脑海里构建什么特别的想法。一切都是那么的中规中矩，不偏不倚，就像是一个单纯的任务。

纳粹党卫军的特遣队由Hydra军团的核心部队组成。他们正奔驰在古老的灰黄砂卵石车道上，两旁排着稀疏的树木，指引着人们通向某个入口。此地位于意大利北部的南蒂罗尔郊外，威尼斯海滨以北70英里的地方，再往北直接奥地利南部边境。

Bucky第一次远远从车窗外看到那座老旧的福特达摩别墅时【注释1】，觉得毫无特色可言——一座昏黄破败的低矮房子正架着地中海独有的砖红色屋顶，屋顶在即将没入黑夜前的黄昏里黯然失色。别墅的侧边立着一座小小的教堂，顶上面还竖着一个临时十字架，大概是附近仅剩的居民最近才放上去的。

在Hydra的眼里那不过是一个教区曾经偶像崇拜的标记而已，既然他们此刻依然可以保持虔诚的信仰，那么不妨给他们换一个信仰。虽然打破的过程会是艰难的，不过一旦破旧立新，会是全新的集体想象。

这种认知没有影响到Bucky，但是从内心深处，他为他的平静而不自知地有些心神不宁。因为他微弱地意识到，他开始完完全全地，陷入属于那个年代的这个自己令人生畏的思维里。

郊外的傍晚，天空在无法调和的蓝色和红色中泛着白，周围环着低矮的山峰，抬眼望天没有纽约鳞次栉比的摩天大楼，四下张望也没有阿尔卑斯山核心地带才产的冰雪。

不久，他和特遣队以及当地的支持者们站在了别墅前。他看到有一位大胡子意大利人正跟在Grant将军后面说着什么。别墅有两层，石墙的窗户里没有灯光，连油灯淡淡的痕迹都没有。门廊上掉了色的花纹和族徽逃过了无心者的眼睛，小麦和橄榄编制的花环松松垮垮地挂在门前的钉子上。

几个军官率先到门口卸了门锁，迫切地推开了那扇尘封的木门。Grant将军停了两步，等他跟上来。

门里迎接他们的是一方镶着五彩马赛克的地砖，上面用浅色的小方块排列着别墅建成的年份：1719。从马赛克地面延伸往前，正中央是一个向下的楼梯，它的两侧才是一对通往二楼的双子对称梯。

特遣队搜索了地下室、地面上的每一个房间，连同墙上的装饰都进行了严密的排查。Bucky没有太多搜查工作，他在一楼像个自由民一样随意巡视。时间过了很久，但是他们无所收获。Grant将军皱着眉头站在大厅五彩的地板上，显然他的目的没有达到。Bucky看着他，红褐色的眼眸在快降下的夜色里变得柔和。窗外是初临的暮色，刚好能瞥见那个用树枝临时搭建的十字架，远处作为背景的，是欧洲南部最大的一片森林。这突然让他想起前些日子在Grant将军的私人图书馆里翻看的一些书籍和图册，并把它们和眼前的画面联想起来。

“你要去哪，Soldier？”身后的人问他，而他并没有因为突如其来的质问而停下脚步。

“地下室。”他简短回答。

他顺着楼梯往地下室去，里面收藏的佳酿和雕花的古董家具看似遭到了严重的破坏，酒香还新鲜地飘荡在紧闭的空间里。他顺着香味飘来的方向走，来到一堵墙前停下。他回过头对刚刚跟上来的金发男子说：“是这里。”他刚才留心数了从一楼门厅到通向地下室楼梯口的步数。而从地下一层的楼梯口算起，到墙前的步数显然少了几个。

Grant将军随即贴着他的侧身，伸手去抚摸那块潮湿的石墙，然后转身对后面的军官用德语说：“准备。”

没多久那扇隐藏在巨大石块切成的墙壁间的门就被找到了。门打开的瞬间传来一阵窸窣的风声，随着风的涌入迎面带来墙边更多的酒香。门的另一边还掉落了少许石灰，看来别墅的主人不久前已经从这条底下通道把自己安置往了别处。千年来这些藏在砂砾和石块下的竖井、隧道、排水系统组成了罗马帝国纵横交错的地窖网络，为城市提供水源的同时又防止潮湿。

“有你在我身边，真是太好了。”Grant将军撤回来，站到他身边，给身后的特遣队士兵让出通道，一边进入隧道往前方搜索。

Bucky随着他的声音看过去，那张熟悉的脸正在对他摆出笑容。他感到有些许不一样的情绪中萌生。这样的情绪不难捕捉，因为其他所有情绪都是围绕某一个任务或者某几项任务而产生的无差别对待。所以，丝毫有别于它们的感受，都显得无比强烈，即使它本身还近乎虚无缥缈。

他的所有记忆，或者说清醒的记忆，全部都是和这个人在一起的。而他并不讨厌这样，有时候一个小小的情绪，就像刚才那样的，甚至能唤起什么超出他认知范围外的东西。虽然他那时还不清楚那东西是什么。

Bucky笨拙地想把这些思绪珍藏起来，唯恐有人窥视了去。他强迫自己把注意力转移回任务上，问道：“你在找什么？”

金发的男子没有立刻回答他。他依旧带着笑意，只是笑意里加了些严肃。Bucky回忆起上个星期在奥地利的任务。当时他也曾这么笑着看他。

当时他们圆满完成任务，将军下令队伍在萨尔茨堡的某个没有名气的湖畔整理伤口。Bucky很高兴，连忙道：“是，长官。” 因为之前他曾经在对金属手臂的保养这件事上吃过亏。他穿过青嫩的矮草跑到湖岸，脱掉上衣，露的金属手臂，然后用干净的湖水擦拭上面的血迹和污渍。当他处理完毕回过头时，那人正看着他，对他笑，然后说以后可以叫他的名字。

“Steve？”想到这，Bucky又问了一句。金发的高大男人的神情明显顿了一下，然后笑意和严肃一起淡了下去，转而移开了目光。他背过身去，面向那个传来士兵步伐回音的隧道，过了很久才又转过来：“我带你来，是找《日耳曼尼亚志》的埃希纳斯抄本。”【注释2】

Bucky不解：“那是什么？要怎么拼？”

Grant将军淡然地勾起嘴角，仿佛想起一件童年的礼物。他走到Bucky面前，打量他的脸，从他棕色的头发到深邃的眉眼，再到刚长出来的青褐色胡渣。“在美国的时候，有没有人告诉你，你的家人来自欧洲哪里？”【注释3】他的眼神还在Bucky的脸上涣散。而Bucky没有听明白他说了什么，这个问题这与他有限的认知和记忆并不相关。

金发的军官收回游走的目光，自顾自地摇了摇头，仿佛自己说了什么不可思议的话，然后再次对上Bucky的眼睛：“《日耳曼尼亚志》是罗马人对日耳曼的赞誉，描述了人类最纯粹的图景。”

Bucky点点头。

“它很重要。”

Bucky接着点头，表示他大概能明白这本书很重要，不然他们也不会这样兴师动众。而他并不知道的是，这本创作于2000多年前，总共也就几十页的古籍，曾在历史上一次又一次被劳师动众地搜索。此刻它又一次成为有心人追求和欲想的目标。

“长官！”隧道里远远传来哨兵的叫喊。然后跟着一堆步伐不一的脚步声，在洞穴里回荡，回声越来越清晰。“抓到他们了！”那个先导的士兵扶着帽檐弯腰钻出密道，向将军报告，一边从怀里递上一份羊皮袋子。

Grant将军掀开袋子，仔细端详里面泛着土黄色的残旧纸张。“很好，把人押回去。”

他们回到驻地时已经是晚上了。

那是一家在当地刚开业不久的旅馆。意大利的北部承袭了阿尔卑斯山南麓一部分优美壮丽的丘陵，同时也保存了南部欧洲精致洒脱的园林。旅馆外花园里开满了浓郁的风信子。最近天气逐渐温暖起来，但是夜晚降临后的寒意还是挡不住。

Bucky独自回到旅馆二楼角落那间用来安置他的小房间。他房门口依旧站着两个哨兵。他清楚地知道自己并不喜欢那两个木头桩一样的看守，便径直走到房间的阳台上。

一阵醉人的花香飘上来。Bucky看见院子里一群人被士兵们用锁链绑在车上，有老人有小孩。他们似乎要被押送到旅馆后院的马厩里。链条的声音响个不停，小孩在哭喊、老人用他听不懂的语言叫骂，身材魁梧的中年人沉默不语。他嗅着令人晕眩的花香，听着叮当的枷锁声，看着那画面，感觉身体里一阵难受的波浪袭来。夜里寒露造访的气息像极了冰冷麻木的手术台。

他突然想起一个手术台。这个想法让他的心脏猛地跳了一拍。

然后他听到背后的房门被打开了。

进来的那人还穿着薄款的军外套，底下应该藏着那身潜行服。Bucky之前总觉得那身行头很适合执行任务，因为布料和金属软甲的包裹刚好让软肋藏在深处，又让优势张力十足。而他此刻却莫名其妙地感到反感。

“怎么了？”对方似乎察觉了他的紧绷。

“没什么。”但是Bucky明亮的眼神出卖了他。

Steven Grant将军没有说话。他走到门边的衣架旁，脱下外套挂上去。外套底下只有一件米白色的收腰衬衣紧实地包裹着身体，肩上的背带并没有显得紧绷。他绕过他们之间的一把椅子，走到Bucky身旁，静悄悄地关上阳台的窗户，隔绝外面的声音和气味，然后拉上了红色天鹅绒窗帘。合上厚实的窗帘后，屋内几盏小小的灯才似乎发挥了作用，把光源都笼罩起来，反倒更亮了。Bucky依旧站在窗边，而那人则在一把椅子上坐下。

“我很早就读过那本书。”他把半个身体都放进椅子，靠着椅背，因为低矮的沙发椅容不下他修长的下半身。“我不记得是什么时候了，大概是我十几岁的时候，它简直就像是在我的灵魂里拨了一根从未触动的弦。”

Bucky感到迷惑，在他的记忆里，似乎跟着眼前的人出了很多次任务，但他从未跟自己透露更深一层的作战内容。他所知道的东西永远都在他派得上用场的地方适可而止。这种感觉陌生又似曾相识，Bucky忍不住深吸了一口气，连刚才的晕眩也快忘了。

“古典时代有一位备受尊重的史学家，考察了那时候属于日耳曼各部落的蛮荒之地，”他继续说着，伸出手轻拉住Bucky那只完整的右手的手腕，把他带到离椅子不远的床沿坐下，“但他不觉得我们是蛮族，他说我们质朴、勇敢、忠诚、正直——以及光荣，拥有腐败不堪、每况愈下的罗马帝国所需要的一切。”

他的语气很激动，弄得Bucky甚至不知道要说什么。但当Bucky从他好听的声音里听到那几个形容此时，感到好像有种熟悉的错觉。他很坚定，他无法不认同这些美好的品质，就好像他早在天地洪荒之前就有这种认知，而这些美好的品质必须与面前这张英俊的脸关联在一起。

“为此，就像我们的日耳曼祖先一样，”脱下制服的金发青年吐露心扉，带着不合时宜的稳重和老成，“我们必将重现辉煌。”

“Steve——”Bucky沉沉地喊了一声他的名字，他已经听不进他后面的话了。他起身跪到椅边，攥住他的手臂，仰起头在他脸颊上蹭了蹭。他望着对方的眼睛，觉得浑身发热，就像那双瞳孔炙热的颜色一样。他感到紧张，他听到自己在急速地喘息，可是这动作却仿佛已经实践了千百次一样熟练，连含住对方唇瓣的位置都拿捏地无比精准。

Bucky只吮吸了一下就离开了，“你会的，Steve。”他发现说话的声音在颤抖，但是他感到欣慰——大概是那一线重新展现辉煌的机会让他感到喜悦。

他当时并不知道，他从内心深处渴望再次看到淳朴善良、散发荣光的Steve。他爱这样的Steve。不论他以何种形态，或孱弱或威猛；也不论他在何地，布鲁克林散发霉味的小阁楼也好、复联大厦窗明几净的会客厅也罢，亦或是这阿尔卑斯山脚下某个不知名的小城。只要他的Steve还在，他便可以通过这些彰显善与美的品格来与他相认。

TBC

注释1：历史上确实德军去搜查过一栋名曰Villa Fontedàmo的意大利宅子，为了找《日耳曼尼亚志》。

注释2：《日耳曼尼亚志》是现存最早关于日耳曼地区或者说德国的历史记载，由古罗马历史学家塔西佗所著。其内容包含了大量对于日耳曼各部落的歌颂，说他们英勇、正义、血统纯正等等。所以可想而知其内容在19世纪德意志民族国家形成的时候（ps：一直到19世纪，我们如今称为德国的那块地方都还只是几百个松散的小邦国，压根没有团结的力量），以及二战时的民族主义膨胀之际，都成了狂热分子的指导思想。但实际上，有很多学者认为塔西佗记载这些好的方面，不仅仅只是一家之言，更是想对当时的确荒淫腐败的罗马人敲一个警钟，告诉他们那些偏远落后的蛮族都能够保存良好的品质，光荣的罗马也不可以丢弃。更何况，近代以来，德国是工业革命时代西欧内陆的后起之秀。而英法把德国人在争夺世界底盘的落后位置解释为罗马与非罗马人的结果（虽然英法其实也就只是罗马边陲的部分而已）。但是欧洲人对于罗马的崇拜和承袭，是无可替代的。【举个例子，在拿破仑加冕之前，所有的欧洲皇帝（注意是Emperor，不是国王King）级别的头衔，都叫做“罗马人的皇帝”。】所以这本由罗马大历史学家塔西佗做记载的书籍，会被人这样在那个激情高涨的年代追捧，也不奇怪了。

注释3：1. 包子长了一张很罗马的脸啊有木有，罗马尼亚早早就是罗马帝国靠东的一部分。2. 美帝有个外号被称为“当代的罗马帝国”。请脑补一下🐍盾的内心戏。


	4. 次醉【pwp部分】

但是与Bucky内心的柔和不同，金发的男人微微震惊的外表下隐藏的是愤怒。他拎起依偎在他身边的人，粗鲁地把他按到铺着雪白被单的床上。

“Steve，你做什么？”Bucky的意识突然空白起来，他找不出此刻对应的参照。

“你马上就会知道。”他一手稳住Bucky的身体，同时用那只按在他身上的手扯开他的上衣和裤子。Bucky的双腿健壮而不笨重，优美的腰腹上缠着好些块紧致的肌肉。软乎乎的浅褐色绒毛附在他的胸口，在两边丰满挺拔的胸肌中间划了一道分割，甚至加深了丰满立体的效果。那两颗小肉团比一般男人的大一些，在屋内昏沉的黄光里还能不可多见地呈现出粉红色。

高大的军人似乎很喜欢他的身体，俯下骄傲的身体来查看他皮肤。“看来我们研制的血清不仅仅能让人的战斗力变强。”他伸手抓住Bucky右边那瓣饱满的胸肌，然后转到左边又是狠狠一捏。Bucky呻吟着几乎快把下嘴唇咬了个遍。

他故意把另一只手往Bucky的后穴和阳具间的软肉上挤了挤，换来他无法控制地抽搐和尖叫。“还不止是胸变大了而已，”他惩戒般地捏了一把那里的嫩肉，像是要用拇指和食指从蚌壳里捏出什么宝贝一样。

“不，Steve，别这样。”Bucky央求他，他被陌生又充满挑衅和欺辱的动作和语言弄的羞耻万分。可是对方似乎越发不近人情了，发狠地在他的会阴处攥了一把，引出躺在床上的男人嘴里的哀嚎和下身的黏液。“你以为是谁在操你，”他直接把放在下面的手伸到Bucky紧实的穴里捅了几下，但是手指被包裹的感觉不足以满足他的内心，“Rogers会这样玩你吗？”

他的话里带着酸味，那是夹杂着一些悔恨的嫉妒之心。但实际上这种妒意并不是很有必要。

“Steve，”Bucky被他弄得语言不完整，费了很大功夫才说出来，“Steve，你怎么了？”

Grant将军，或者说，此时此刻在Bucky眼里这个属于他的Steve，对他还是有一些恻隐之心的。但他更不能忍受眼前人的不忠诚，他必须要为自己立微信，因为他早就听说过美国队长和他的左膀右臂——Barnes中士的风流韵事。

“告诉我，是谁在干你。”金发的男人嘴里在问话，但是用的坚定的陈述语。他缓缓地解开腰带，连同内裤一起脱下制服的裤子，半挂在腿间。

Bucky看着他双腿间那一团暗紫红色的东西，身心都一阵兴奋得哆嗦：“是…你。”

“我是谁？”他用早就坚硬起来的东西顶住刚被手摸指插的地方，好像在进行一个仪式。就好像这个仪式能够弥补他的遗憾，抚平他没有参与Bucky从被少年时期到如今这段岁月的伤痕。

Bucky被问得愣住，仿佛这不构成为一个问题。“你是…啊…就是我的Steve…”Bucky被他突然全盘送入的阴茎弄的哽咽，拼命想往后躲，可是身后是床铺，他无可遁形，只好把身体向侧边蜷缩。

金发的军官执着用与Bucky之前的男人不一样的方式给他烙下印记，以此了结怨念。“告诉我，Rogers敢不敢这样操你？”说完，他挑拨开Bucky卷在左侧的身体，把他完好的那只手臂从被他挡住的胸前移开。

“你到底在说什么，”Bucky似乎有些气急了，“谁他妈是Rogers？”唯一的那只手臂似乎是他的软肋，或者说那只金属假肢才是，总之他的的神情恍惚着变得很陌生。

Grant将军虽然还保持着深刻的挺入，但逐渐放缓了进入的动作。事实就是，他好像并不知道Rogers队长的嗜好，他也无从得知他们在床上是疯狂还是温存。所以他现在选择的去抹杀对方过去的方式，似乎从一开始就没有站稳脚跟。

在他进入房间的时候，他以为Bucky正在恢复意识。但他今天突然不想念那些奇奇怪怪的像咒语一样的词汇再次洗脑那个可爱的人。可能因为是他这次的任务不是去暗杀或者屠宰，而是真正意义上的一次寻找希望和初心的旅程。所以他想仁慈一把，可他忽略了，实际上他其实想试探些什么。

人们说他们是丑陋的杀手，是邪恶的轴心，于是他理所应当地认为他自己该充当那个暴虐的角色。

可是Bucky却不这么认为。

“Steve…”Bucky在迷离之间喊他的名字，他的小洞和他精美的身材一样紧致，那些深重的摩擦对于那里来说简直是噩梦，更何况他的身体在改造后越来越敏感，而Steve的撞击弄得他几乎说不出话来。

他突然想到了什么似恍然大悟，费力支起身问：“你也是第一次吗？”

这不是一句褒奖，反倒是一句质疑和否定。

但是金发的男人却因为这句对他性爱技巧的抱怨而被取悦了。这个正在被他操碎了的男人，当然不是第一次与人做爱。他有全世界最先进的情报网，他甚至看过Barnes中士和万人爱戴的美国队长躲在营地的废坦克后面口交的谍照。当时他非常生气。不过奇怪的是他现在并不为Bucky的质疑和数落感到羞愧。因为在身下的人今晚并非完全被洗脑的意识里，这是竟然共同属于他们二人各自的初夜。这种感觉让他兴奋不已。

他回魂似的极速抽查起来，但是力道和深浅则变化不同。弄得身下的人也抖起来，想缩起被侵犯的位置，可是因为配合站立者正面进入而高抬的小腹叫他腿都夹不紧。“Bucky，你希望我这么叫你吗？”他改变站立的姿势，单膝跪到床上，半个身体紧贴下来，用双手捂住Bucky的饱满胸口。

“都可以，你怎么样叫都可以。”Bucky似乎暂时缓了缓，这得益于他的Steve终于放弃了刚才的姿势。趴下来的动作带出来了小半截粗长的阴茎，给他洞舒缓不少。更何况Steve似乎暂时更钟情于他的乳头，那两只灵活的手正准备开始在他的身上留下痕迹。

Bucky的胸比之前更挺了，好看的要命。他刚被抓进来的时候几乎不穿衣服，成天呆在实验室里和手术台上，Grant将军作为Winter Soldier计划的执行人，早把他看了个遍。那时候他远没有现在这么诱人。就算他的乳头永远都是粉嫩的红色，不小心被风吹一下都会翘起来，但现在增大了一圈的乳晕和下面高挺白皙的两块肉垫还是为之增色不少。

“噢，Steve，天呐，”那双手不是军人的手、反倒像是艺术家的手，Bucky打赌这人一定会弹钢琴，“不行了…你弄的我好舒服。”他被玩乳头的时候会红着脸软成一滩散发甜味的清泉，这是后来他的Steve对他的评价。Bucky很享受这个过程，他伸手插进靠在自己胸口的男人金色的发丝间，邀请他用点别的部位做这神圣的工作。沉溺在诱人好事儿里的男人发现这一点之后，立刻挤着他白花花的胸对那两个小东西又吸又舔，竟然还时不时在埋头工作的同时抬额望几眼Bucky泛着水光的眼睛。

Bucky抱着他的脑袋，愣由他在弹嫩的奶头上吃个没完。每当Bucky感到那两颗尖尖软软的小东西从温热的口腔里回到室内的空气中时，他就又会把顺着干燥的金发，把胸前的人再按回去。结果乳头吸了没多久，乳晕才开始充血肿胀，他就挣扎着来到了一次短小的高潮，顺带着感到下面还捅着阴茎的那个正被轻盈按摩的甬道猛然变得鼓胀起来。趴在他身上的人也似乎发现了他由内而外溢出的淫水，此时正顺着半露在外面的紫红色凶器往外流。

Bucky发觉正在他胸前作祟的人停了下来，脸颊上粘着汗湿的金发，贴着他的胸口叹了两声气，然后便搬起他的一条腿往他的又热又湿的洞里面撞。Bucky被他顶地直喊，恳请他轻一点。但是借着润滑，他现在没有刚开始被进入的时候那么难受了。只是意识又开始恍惚，而这种恍惚更多是因为快感。

他隐约听到，他的Steve一边操他一边对他说“竟然是下面先喷汁”之类的。然后一边操弄他一边把他从上摸到下，从里摸到外，就像是在把玩一件刚到手的古董。

Bucky似乎并不排斥他整根没入，于是到最后简直把底部都要埋进去，把睾丸都恨不得挤得看不到了才罢休。结果就是当阴茎被抽出来的时候，Bucky身体里也稀里哗啦流出一堆精液和淫水混合的产物。

Bucky闭着眼睛，不断含着Steve这个名字。Steven Grant将军在他的淫叫中，逐渐把注意力从还藏在洞穴里刚射完的物件之上，转移回到躺在床上的人。刚才猛烈的拍打撞击中，Bucky的阴茎也一直竖着往他俩的肚脐间来回晃荡，只是他只顾着自己爽就忽略了对方。现在这根漂亮的健壮玩意还硬着歪立在那里，自始至终都没得到抚慰。

他突然想好心帮帮他。刚抓住Bucky那根东倒西歪的阴茎没露动几下，就听到他嘴里的声音越来越淡。最后他抬头看到他稍稍翻过身，把一边红润的脸颊埋进雪白的床单里，合上了那双透明湖水色的眼睛，轻笑着唤了一声Steve，之后就只传来一阵低沉的呼吸。

他当时还未曾想明白，其实别的事情都无所谓，只要有Bucky Barnes的爱戴和赞许，他就能得到快乐和满足。

TBC


End file.
